maxandshredfandomcom-20200214-history
The Nosebonk Nemesis
The Nosebonk Nemesis is the fourth episode of the first season of Max & Shred.. It aired on October 9, 2014 in the United States and aired on November 4, 2014 in Canada. Plot Max is preparing to compete against his snowboarding nemesis, Yuud Nuuderuud. To do this, he is training at 5:45 a.m. Max explains to Shred that Yuud always cheated by sabotaging Max, but he can never prove he did it. This is why Max can never win against Yuud. Max had a picture of him taped to his punching bag so that whenever he used it, he could punch Yuud's face. After Shred takes the pic off the punching bag, Max tells Shred he should put it back on, because whenever he sees it, he starts punching it. While Shred is at the Yogurt Yeti, he is asked to deliver a box of rats to Ken & Sherry's but he refuses. But then, Abby comes in with Yuud. She explains that Yuud was her boyfriend, and Yuud wasn't as evil as Max said he was. When Shred gets home, he tells Max that Abby was dating Yuud, causing Max to eat his picture of Yuud. Max and Shred are both too scared of making Abby mad, so they try to get Howie to do it. Howie refuses and goes to make a sandwich. Max and Shred end up telling Abby that Yuud was a cheater and was only dating Abby to get to Max, but Abby doesn't believe them and thinks that Yuud is dating her because she is "awesome." At the Yogurt Yeti, Max and Yuud are eating together and Shred intentionally avoids them. But eventually, Abby tells Shred to get to know Yuud, and Shred begins to like him. That night, when Max gets home, he finds Yuud eating dinner with the family. Max is furious about Yuud eating dinner with them, and Shred tells Max that Yuud seemed really nice and Max was probably making up the stories about Yuud making Max lose because Max didn't like losing. Max is angry with Shred and on the day of the competition between Max and Yuud, Max is still angry with Shred. But after he leaves, Howie arrives through Alvin's window and says that she was watching the security cameras in their bedroom and she saw Yuud come in. Shred has Mr. P show the surveillance video from last night. In the video, they see Yuud sneak in and mess up Max's board. They get Abby to come and see what he did and realize that Max was telling the truth. They get to the mountain where Max is competing against Yuud. They tell Max what Yuud did and Max fixes his board. Then, Abby sees Yuud doing a live interview, so she goes over to the camera and tells everyone watching that Yuud betrayed Max and that Yuud was a bad kisser and smelled like fish. When Max and Yuud compete, Max is able to win against Yuud for the first time. Quotes Trivia *Jake Goodman originally appeared in an episode of "Life with Boys" with Dale Whibley, who portrayed Yuud Nuuderuud in this episode. *The "scared monkey emoji" Shred sent Howie was this: �� *It is revealed Max was with the Ackermans for 4 months Goofs References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2014